Can you handle this?
by ChelleyLover92
Summary: Celina Lennox has had a hard life. She lost everyone dear to her, but is now safe and sound. Or so she thought. Fear does many things to a person, isolation , paranoia, can her family handle this now? Read to find out! Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! Um. So. I don't like how I wrote my other story. But, this will be a Ironhide/OC..eventually. Um, so I have no idea where this came fromm, but plot bunnies decided to implant it in my mind while I was watching Divergent this afternoon ( good movie, very good. I recommend watching it. ) BUUUUUUT. Yeah. So enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything in this story that is mentioned, except for Celina Lennox. My OC. **

* * *

Isolation. That's what she liked. It's what she's used to, grown up with. Part of the reason, she doesn't trust humanity. Specifically males. The only people that she's really ever attached to, is her aunt, uncle and baby cousin. Sarah, Will and Annabelle Lennox. This girls name? Oh yeah. Celina Lennox. She lives with them, and is 17. Short, shoulder length dirty blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and normal height for her age. The poor girl had a really tough past, including her family's death. She and death were old friends, but somehow she always manages to escape it's grasp. Confused yet dear reader? Just read and see. Soon it shall all be cleared up. A/N: So, this is after the ROTF, DOTM does not happen. And they just keep the Autobot's secret from her, as far as she knows, Annabelle is just talking about imaginary friends.

**7:24 EST. Saturday, March 21, 2010.**

**Lennox Home**

Turning, Celina falls out of her bed. " Oh shit... " Taking the headphones out of her ears, she gets up. _' Must've fallen asleep with them in my ears again '_ She looks in the mirror, to only find she was in her clothes from yesterday. _' I guess so.. '_ She concludes and walks to the closet and starts her daily routine... for weekends. Get dressed and go for daily run, shower, eat breakfast, do whatever for the weekend. Grabbing her earbuds and Ipod from her dresser, she heads downstairs, and only her Uncle Will is up. " Good morning, Celina " " Morning, Uncle will. I'll be back in a while. " She said as she shut the door. He was used to this, she didn't talk very much unless spoken to directly. Walking out of the gravel driveway she decided she would just go along the road, that went on for around 2 miles. ' .. There's that feeling again. Sometimes I swear that truck is watching me. '

Selecting her favorite playlist,which consisted of Paramore, No doubt and more bands like that she starts her run. As she was running, she felt as every person that she passed by, or rather passed by her, was staring at her, like.. shaking the thought for her head she decided to just run back to the house, just for safety. Turning around she took a shortcut through some tree's, and entered the house. While she was taking the her sneakers off, Sarah came down. " Oh, good morning Celina. You're back earlier than usual. Something wrong? " " Nope.. just peachy " Celina replied with a small smile and headed upstairs to. take a shower.

Letting the hot water hit her skin, she stands there for a minute and stands... she tried to shake it off, but the memory didn't want to leave her alone. She tried to stop thinking about, as she grabbed her pomegranate shampoo, and lathered it. The gun.. her sister's face. " God dammit why? " She muttered under her breath, most likely a little louder than she though, because the next thing she knows she hear's her Aunts voice. " You okay? " " I'm fine! " She said slightly embarrassed that she had heard.

Drying her hair, she looked at her reflection. Her purple long sleeved shirt looked wrinkled, but she shrugged it off, not really caring. And why she was wearing it in the hot weather she was having currently, know one knew. It was kind of funny, for she didn't even know why herself. Hanging the towel up, she headed downstairs to be greeted by Annabelle sitting at the table. Celina always had a soft spot for the young child, for she thought she was just too adorable. Seeing the eggs and bacon on the table, she grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and poured a glass of it. Sipping she sighed in delight. " Nothing better than a cold glass of milk after a hot shower.. " she said to no one in paticular. " Isn't it though? " Will had said and laughed at the girl's reaction. She had jumped spilling milk everywhere. Celina then scowled. " Yeah yeah, laugh all you want. Payback will be a real bitch. "

" Oh come on, don't be like that. " Will said, and mocked being hurt. Smirking, Celina shook her head and sat down. Annabelle squealed and looked at Celina, then giggled. Raising an eye brow, she said " Do I have something on my face? " And was bout to continue, but Sarah and a man walked in. He was very tall, had short , military cut black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt and military pants with combat boots. She frowned and turned away, just choosing to be quiet again. " Good morning I-... Ron. " Will said. Finishing her plate, she put it in the sink and silently went up stairs. Quickly shutting the door, she took out her pepper spray bottles and duct taped them to her wrists and put on a loose sweater. Just for precaution.

She turned her phone on, and opened the blinds for light. She didn't come out of her room the whole day, not even for lunch or dinner. This ' Ron ' had ' left ' hours ago. Worried, Will crept upstairs and knocked on his Niece's door. " Who is it. " She said, kind of annoyed. " Uncle Will" After a couple of moments the door opened. " Yes? " She had her glasses off, which made her eyes seem even colder. " We got kind of worried, so I came up here to check on you. You okay? " She looked down. " I'm fine. No need to worry about me. " Sighing Will knew he wouldn't get anything out of her. " Alright. If you get hungry, there is some Steak in the fridge. " She then opened her mouth, and paused but then finally said as he turned around " W-who was that guy this morning? " " Oh, Ron?.. He's.. a co-worker. Works on base with me." Nodding, she closed the door, and he went back downstairs.

She layed down in bed, and closed her eyes. Slipping into what she hoped would be a peaceful dream, it started again. Dream: He was there again. It was that day. Looking around, her father was already dead, as well as her older brother. Her mother, sister and her were all tied to a chair. She was silently crying, and he then shot her little sister " Rosey! " She started sobbing. " P-please! T-take me, l-let my d-daughter live.. she's only 15.. don't hurt her! " Receiving a sharp hit to the face, Celina squirmed " Stop it! " He then shot her mother. Everything happened so slowly after that. " No! Mom! " She cried out, as blood trickled out of her mother mouth, and all she could hear was a faint" I love you, " Before her mother's grey eyes glassed over " No! " She closed her eyes " NO! "

" Shh shh shh.. calm down, it's alright, your alright. " She woke up fast and clung on to whoever was right next to her. Hearing the words clearly, she could tell it was her aunt. " He-he did it again.. " She choked out while sobbing. It was the exact same dream she had. every night, and every time, she became more disturbed... it was then the house shook, and she heard what sounded like a giant gun shot... chaos was to come.

* * *

Um yeah, so this looked ALOT longer in Microsoft word. Please review, and the more reviews this gets, the faster the chapters come, and the longer they get! Thank you! ( And every 10th reviewer gets something special *cough cough *)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!~ You guys make me so happy, to know I have followers and people who actually like my plots and ideas. So, thank you to Bee4ever and JML Ranch. Onwards with the story! You actually get to know what happens in this chapter! ( Well, part of it but still! )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC Celina and her story.**

* * *

**23:47 EST. Saturday, March 21 2010**

**Lennox Home**

Looking out the window she screamed again. Sarah screaming along with her, backed up to the door and ran downstairs. ' T-those eyes! They're the same! ' Panic was arising in Celina's chest. Fear, nervousness and nausea was the feelings she felt. ' They're the ones! But just.. more mechanical.. b-but how? ' She looked to her aunt, asking for answers with her eyes. All Sarah did was grab her hand. "Where are we going? " Celina asked frantically, but her voice stronger than she thought it would come out. " We're going somewhere safe." Going through the back door, they went out into the corn field, where Celina looked back, and up.

What she saw, was a terrifying to say the least. In her eyes, she saw two giant metal beings fighting. One with bright blue eyes, and one with those red eyes she wishes to never see again in her lifetime. " .. what the hell are those.. things? " She mumbled. " No time to explain, come. You need to get away from here. Sarah, Annabelle have been taken to base with Will and Bumblebee. " A voice said.. all there was,was two motorcycles. " What are you waiting for Celina? " It took a minute to process but Celina finally responded, looking at the blue and pink motorcycles. " Miss Cee and Eliza?... ARGH what's going on today?" Getting on, the two motorcycles took off without warning.

Squeaking she grabbed on to the handlebars and they drove for about 20 minutes before getting to a base. " Uncle will's work place? What are we doing here? And what were those things?" Sarah looked over to her niece and got off the pink motorcycle. " There's a lot to explain, so it's alright if you freak out. " As she was saying that her uncle Will walked over to them, and said something to her aunt in a hushed voice. Sarah only nodded, as a bunch of cars just started pulling up. What really caught her attention, was when a Peterbilt Semi-truck pulled up. And started to grunt as it.. turned into a humanoid..robot? ' What the hell is going on here? Am I going crazy? '

She paled a bit, and the thing had a look of concern on it's face. It's eyes – er optics – dimmed for a minute before nodding to one of the cars. " They found her. I think they know now. " Her Uncle Will spoke up. " That is not good, she is in great danger if they really do know. " It spoke. She interrupted " W-what's going on here? " She asked in a timid voice. " I am Optimus Prime. We are the Autobots, here to protect earth from the Decepticons. We come from the planet Cybertron, and fear that you are in lots of danger. William, have you told her yet? " Will shook his head and then spoke. " Do you remember the.. incident? Well,um, that ' man ' was actually a Decepticon Pretender, which looks like a human. Well, after you were nearly killed, which you actually were, several minutes later you suddenly had a heartbeat. It was a miracle. But, you also had green eyes, when you previously had brown. So that was a mystery up until now.

" We were recently informed that you are a reincarnation of their god..ess Primus. Correct , Optimus? " Celina paled even more at that. Nodding Optimus was about to speak, when suddenly Celina's eyes went dull. ' Going..dow- ' And she fell down. Barely catching her, Will managed to stop her head from hitting the ground, as Ratchet stood up, confirming that she had just fainted from the news, and nothing more serious.

* * *

**~ Celina's unconscious dream.. thing ~**

* * *

" Child.. are you awake?" Opening her eyes, Celina met face to face with a tall, slim and oddly beautiful ro- Cybertonian , she corrected herself. She was tall, with a White body, and Gold like vines around her. With.. the same green eyes as her? " W-who are you? " Celina asked softly. " I am Primus, the one who you now share a mind with. My children will soon be in need of you, for you will be the key to something very important." Growing more and more confused at this while thinking it over, she finally spoke " So, what makes me so special now?" " You now are basically me, but are you at the same time. You will be able to talk to me at any time, and you can help heal, and even resurrect those whom are dead." " So... this means I'll be able to help anyone who is Cybertonian?" " Correct, child. Now go, they are all starting to get worried " With everything starting fade " How will I talk to you? " " Just imagine you are talking to yours- " And with that, she woke up snapping into reality.

* * *

Running her fingers through her hair, she opened her green eyes to find ' Eliza ' standing over her and screamed, making Eliza scream as well. " God you scared me!" " Well I could say the same thing, missy!" And they both started laughing. But, Ratchet's holoform soon entered the room, and Celina stopped laughing. " Miss Lennox, I believe you are fine, am I right? " Celina nodded in response. " Perfect. Optimus would like for you to meet the rest of us." ".. There's more of you guys?"

" Of course. Come on now." And ratchet started to walk away. With Eliza's help, she got out of the bed.

".. what if one of them steps on me?" She asked Eliza. " I promise you, we won't." " Wait a minute.. your one of them?! " She exclaimed. " You'll find out soon... just hold on. " _:Do not be afraid, child. Everything will be explained, and discussed soon.:_ She heard a comforting voice in her head, and immediately though_ : Primus? Is that you?:_ But got no response, so she thought it was and just shrugged it off.

* * *

**Oh my goodness this is really short, but I promise next chapter will be longer since I can work on it every day. And sorry I updated later, yesterday was super busy! I'm getting ready to move, so it's a bit stressful. Oh yes, I really need a beta, so if anyone is interested, please PM me and let me know! I will love you forever. 'Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Omg I'm so sorry that this is really late! My family and I are in the middle of moving cross-country, so it's a but stressful. This will be the last chapter I'll be uploading for about 3, if not more weeks. I'm still trying to build up Celina's character, but a little bonding time between her and the autobots WILL come soon.  
Disclamer: I do not own anything in this story, except Celina and Bree, my oc's.**

******By the way, italics are flashbacks/memories.**

* * *

******Chapter 3 - I just don't get it.**

******5:30 EST. Tuesday, March 31 2010**

**Celina's room.**

* * *

Looking at pictures of her and her previous best friends, she smiled softly. _" Celina! Come on! What are you waiting for? " Her best friend, Bree , was pulling her towards the newly opened Sephora. The red headed best friend absolutely loved looking at make-up. Why? Celina had no idea. " I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeesh! " Laughing, she trailed behind her crazy best friend. She was staring off into space, thinking of something her mother asked her to get while she was there. Opening her mouth to say something, she got a mouth full of perfume. " Yuck! Ew! What was that? " She heard a evil giggle and turned around to see Bree with a bottle of RUMBA. " That's what you get for not listening!" _Sighing she laughed a little, remembering what she had done for revenge the next time they hung out.

" Celina! Dinner's ready! " Her Aunt Sarah's voice rung out, interrupting her train of thought. She got up and headed downstairs, another frown upon her face, seeing as she wasn't hungry, but wanted to see her little cousin. She walked down the stairs, slowly as to see who was there. Not seeing anyone unfamiliar, she finally went downstairs and sat down. **: Are you alright?: **She had figured out how to reach Primus in her head, and vice-versa. She had gotten used to the fact that someone else's voice would be in her head, as well as seeing and feeling everything she did, which was a bit odd to say the least. :_** I'm fine. :**_ She responded.

About 10 days ago, she had met large robotic aliens, the Autobots who were protecting the earth from " Deceptions"... and she had found out that 2 of her Aunt's friends, Eliza and Cee were some of them. And that she had her Uncle's truck as a guardian for them. The WHOLE time she had been there. When that was being explained, she couldn't help but think ' So that's why it always felt like someone was watching me! ' But, other than that she had kind of taken refuge to her bedroom, not really talking to anyone outside of her room. The only reason she came out was to see Annabelle, and do her daily routine. Even then she decided to avoid ' Ironhide ' as she had learned his name last week, by going into the corn field and getting onto the side of the road from there.

Why? She kind of heard that he was the Autobot's Weapon Specialist and she was really afraid of most weapons, except her knives, which she had always done dagger throwing as a hobby and stress-relief. Her Aunt setting down spaghetti pulled her out of her thoughts,as the whole family said their thanks. She was quiet through out the whole diner, until Will asked her " Celina? You doing okay? You've been more distant than you usually are.. Anything you want to talk about? "

" No, I'm fine. " She said getting up with her palte and washed it. Turning to the stairs she started walking up, until she said loud enough for her family to hear. " Thanks for the meal. " And went back up stairs so she could draw. Drawing, another things she did to calm herself. Looking out of her window, she nearly gasped, in awe of the beauty in the sunset that was happening. Grabbing her pencils, sketch book and oil pastels she climbed onto the roof, where she thought no one could see her. She looked around at the sky, and started to sketch it, and was so into it she didn't even notice Arcee who had transformed and walked over to where she was on the roof.

" Pretty, isn't it? " Green eyes going wide, she shrieked, and nearly fell off the roof, but caught herself in time. " A-arcee! How.. what? Why did you do that?! " Getting angered, the blonde glared at the femme right in front of her now who was laughing at the girl's reaction. " So, what are you drawing? " Arcee asked, trying to change the subject. " The sunset... it's really beautiful but I know that it won't be exactly like this everyday, so I'm just trying to capture it's beauty. " The purple femme nodded in agreement with the blonde. Sighing, Celina stretched and stood up. " I'm done, so I guess I'll go back into my room. " Over the past few weeks, Arcee had been the only one whom Celina would talk to everyday. " Night, Arcee. " " Good night, Celina. " And with that, Celina shimmied down the drainage pipe, and onto the window sill to climp into. Drawing her blinds, she changed into her Pajama's and opened up her laptop and put the headphones on it, ready to watch some PewDiePie ( omg he's so awesome! Cheers me up whenever I need it. )

As she was watching Pewds, Will and Sarah heard something that brought a smile to their faces. Celina was laughing, truly laughing which was a first in about 2 months. Before Annabelle could go and ruin it, they decided to put her to bed, seeing as it was almost 11 at night. " I'm glad she found something to laugh at. That girl needs to smile more. " Sarah said to her husband, laughing lightly.  
Smiling with her, Will nodded as Celina's laughter quieted down, and they saw the light from down the hall go out.

* * *

**8:30 EST Wednesday April 1, 2010**

**Lennox House  
**

It was a peaceful morning. The two Autobots at the house currently in Recharge Mode, the family asleep... until. " WAKE UP CELINA!~ " " AH!" That got everyone in a mile radius up. " ANNABELLE!" The 4 year old ( I don't know her age during the second movie, so I'm going with she's 4 at the moment ) was giggling, as Will and Sarah rushed to the bedroom to find a very mad Celina standing up, and a very happy Annabelle on Celina's bed. " What happened? " Will asked the girls, well, more specifically Celina. " I was sleeping peacefully, until this little thing decided to pounce on me and wake me up! Rudely, might I add too. " By then, the two Autobots had transformed into their Bi-pedal forms and were looking into the bedroom at a respectful distance away. Ironhide simply vented/sighed ( what ever you prefer to call it ) and transformed back into his alt-form so he could go back into recharge, while Arcee just started laughing.

" Arcee, shut up! I can hear you! " Celina shouted out the window, very annoyed. Turning around she motioned for the 3 other Lennox's out. Now that we're all awake, I would like to start my morning routine. so. " She shoo'd them out, and talked the most to them in a very long time. Heading to her closet,s he picked out a brown tank-top which brought out her eyes, her black running shorts and black and pink Nike shoes. She strapped her pink Ipod arm band on, got her ear buds and fully charged Ipod and put it in the slot on her arm. Walking out the front door, she walked out the drive-way, and kind of forgot about the GMC Topkick next to her as she walked out onto the road, and started her daily run.

The song she was playing brought up some memories from when she had a stable life with her friends, and made her eyes water without knowing it. She kept running and running before she heard a familiar engine. Stopping to catch her breath and turn around she saw the Purple Motorcycle and smiled. " What did you come out for this time, Arcee?" " Sarah requested that I came out for you, breakfast is ready.. you're leaking.. what's wrong?" Reaching up to her eyes, she wiped the tears that she didn't even know was there. " Nothing's wrong. I was listening to a song that reminded me of when times were better for me." Climbing on the motorcycle accelerated. " Care to explain?" Arcee's voice came through the radio.

" My life was so perfect. I had good friends, good grades, and family. Hell, I even had the sweetest boyfriend. But now look at me. I'm scared of a lot of things, Will is about the only male on this cursed planet that I can even stand to be around after the incident! " Arcee chose to not say anything, knowing what had happened to the poor girl._ " No! Stop! That hurts! NO!" Celina cried out to the man with the red eyes._ Starting to cry again, the only words she said were " I just don't get it. "..

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I will be writing while we're traveling, but I won't have any wi-fi, so I can't upload. So I guess this is it! And thank you for all those who have reviewed, favorited and followed. It means a lot to me, but I'm not the type of author who doesn't upload if I don't get reviews. It just encourages me, because quite rankly, I don't think any one should have to wait. ( I know the pain ). Bye for now!~**


End file.
